


That Look

by fadedink



Series: Lazy Hazy Summer Daze [5]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo manages to get from A to Z and Eric somehow manages to follow along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Look

**Author's Note:**

> [Lazy Hazy Summer Daze](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/701573.html) #6 for [**afra_schatz**](http://afra-schatz.livejournal.com/profile) because only she would ask for this pairing. ;)

"Don't give me that look."

"Dunno what look you're talking about, mate."

"And don't 'mate' me, either. You know what look."

"If I were to mate you... You do realize we're both human, right? Reckon you might've been reading a bit too much of that sci fi fantasy whatsits."

"Stop it."

"Still not a clue."

"Eric..."

"Viggo?"

"Remind me to give Orlando a smack next time I see him."

"Why? What's he done this time?"

"Introduced me to you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Not exactly. Just that you might be the only person crazier than I am."

"That's a dirty lie."

"So _you_ say."

"Who doesn't? Besides Orlando. He'd agree with you out of spite."

"Sean."

"Bean?"

"The one and only."

"...he doesn't count."

"No?"

"No."

"Why's that?"

"Because he... Well, he... He just doesn't."

"I think he'd be in a position to know. I mean, he's slept with both of us."

"I... You... What?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Maybe? There might've been beers involved. And whiskey. A lot of it."

"So he told you about wanting to double team you?"

"He... Wait, what's that?"

"I'm just repeating what he said."

"Said that, did he?"

"Well, I might've prompted him."

"Of course you did. Why am I not surprised."

"You know you want it."

"I do?"

"Mmhmm."

"And how d'you know that?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"I do not."

"Yep."

"Lies."

"I can record you."

"Well, why're you eavesdropping?"

"Kinda hard to miss it when you're snoring in my ear. And what _were_ you dreaming about last night anyway?"

"Um..."

"I mean, while I'm not opposed to putting my tongue up your ass, I wouldn't expect you to beg for it."

"Why am I talking to you again?"

"Because no one else comprehends you like I do?"

"There is that."

"So."

"So?"

"My tongue, your ass - is it a date?"

"How did we get to _this_ from me giving you a look?"

"Because that's the look you were giving me!"

"What look?"

"The 'Viggo, will you please bend me over and stick your tongue up my ass until I'm sobbing from pleasure' look."

"...that's a look?"

"It is now."

"Of, fercryingoutloud."


End file.
